


Эмоджи какашки

by Erisabesu



Series: мудаки в любви [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, although Jackson kinda is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: Розенкр… Джебом и Джексон ‘мертвы’?





	Эмоджи какашки

**Author's Note:**

> автор ничего не знает о работе на телевидении, также автору было лень гуглить; потерялся обоснуй, просьба вернуть за вознаграждение; stream of consciousness; полное отсутствие художественной ценности; стар трек; Чон Чонгук; дРаМа

**ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК**

 

Джинён любит говорить мне, что боссов бывает три вида: хорошие, плохие и извращенцы. Когда он выдал это в первый раз, я спросил, к какому из них относится наш. Джинён как-то сдулся, с опаской оглянулся на дверь, за которой восседал Великий и Ужасный, и громким шёпотом ответил:

— К последнему.

С тех пор прошло два года, но каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо кабинета Ким Хичоля, я вспоминаю об этом разговоре — должны же в жизни быть хоть какие-то радости.

Сегодня радости мне однозначно не хватает — я проснулся с полутора десятками пропущенных звонков и дюжиной уведомлений из различных приложений, от почты до фэйсбука — все от Чхве Ёндже. Первые текстовые сообщения от Ёндже ещё адекватны, варьируются от «Подними трубку» и «Позвони» до «ПЕРЕЗВОНИ». Сообщения после состоят из эмоджи; к последнему десятку Ёндже, по всей видимости, устал. Уведомление о личном сообщении в Твиттере гласит «ХЁНЛОФРАФЫОдлоФЫТФ», поэтому туда я даже не захожу.

Даже шесть лет спустя я не знаю, чем руководствовался, нанимая такого нервного стажёра — молодой был, смотрел на мир удивленно и был в перманентном шоке от того, что я, Им Джебом, теперь достаточно важная птица для того, чтобы обладать хоть какой-то властью. Стажёром Ёндже уже был пугающе эффективен, никогда не спал и, как говорил мне Джинён, имел вместо члена провод для подзарядки из розетки. Восемнадцатилетнего Ёндже я перед всеми защищал, потому что тот успевал получать высшие баллы на всех экзаменах, помогать с проектами и быть доступным для звонка в любое время суток. Ёндже двадцатичетырёхлетнего я не защищаю, потому что теперь и сам уверен, что тот не совсем человек. Робот вряд ли, но киборг вполне.

Меня очень привлекает идея жизни в мире, где есть роботы. Я почти уверен, что в одной из альтернативных вселенных я являюсь капитаном звездолёта Энтерпрайз. Джинён говорит, что из меня выйдет разве что Спок, на что мне даже нечего ответить (сам Джинён был бы МакКоем; этим даже не оскорбишь). Вонпиль всегда поддакивает Джинёну, но что с него взять — он сам разве что Кристин Чапел, жалкий сайдкик, и в новых фильмах её по сути не существует, так что joke’s on him. Вообще, я очень хочу в космос, но пока что я всего лишь режиссер, сценарист и периодически оператор (когда с бюджетом плоховато) среднего звена на tvN, будущем южнокорейского телевидения (tm). Надо было родиться на двести лет позже, тогда, может, у меня был бы шанс.

Но я отвлекаюсь.

По идее я понимаю, что что-то должно было произойти для того, чтобы Ёндже так сорвался, но, честно говоря, мне плевать. Это не может быть связано с работой, потому что все концы я подобрал ещё две недели назад, и новых до февраля не образуется. Очень хочется спать и, если кто-то умер, то я предпочту узнать об этом после того, как выпью свою первую кружку кофе. Ну ладно, не первую. Третью. Детали.

Возможно, Джинён прав, и я и правда Спок. Зато пока Джинён представляет собой угрюмого МакКоя с вечными мешками под глазами, я буду выспавшимся пофигистичным Споком. Если думать об этом с данной точки зрения, то меня всё полностью устраивает.

Надо перестать так много думать о Джинёне. Это плохо влияет на мою психику.

Так о чём это я? Ах, да.

Понедельник, рано — я медленно ползу на общую кухню, корпоратив в субботу меня чуть не убил, руки трясутся от недостатка — или переизбытка (организм — странная штука, я со своим не особо дружу) — кофеина. Мимо проносится Ким Чунмён, один из наших ведущих, даже меня не заметив, но едва не вылив на меня стакан воды. Эх, молодёжь пошла, никакого уважения.

Я проверяю телефон; из новых сообщений — только смиренные «я вижу что ты прочитал», «перезвони», «им джебом», эмоджи какашки, эмоджи какашки, эмоджи какашки. Остаётся только вздохнуть и нажать кнопку вызова, что я и делаю.

Ёндже поднимает сразу же:

— Я пытался связаться с тобой почти, — он делает паузу, — семь часов. Семь часов! А если бы я был в больнице, истекал кровью, и только твоя могла меня спасти? А если бы меня арестовали, и надо было внести залог? Я бы сейчас был мёртв или, хуже, изнасилован!

В ответ я закатываю глаза, жалея, что он меня сейчас не видит:

— Не драматизируй. Так что произошло?

До кухни всего один поворот, я так близок к кофе, что почти не воспринимаю то, что говорит Ёндже. Откуда-то сзади доносится громкое «Блять!», по голосу напоминающее Ким Чунмёна. Небось вылил-таки на кого-то свою воду.

— О, совершенно ничего, — если бы слова истекали ядом, Ёндже бы уже прожёг дырку в телефоне. — Вообще ничего, абсолютно ничего, ни-че-го-шень-ки, ничего такого, что бы было достойно твоего внимания…

— Я тебе перезвоню, — горжусь тем, что у меня получается завершить вызов, не уронив телефон на пол, потому что в нескольких метрах от меня, окруженный журналистами и ведущими, сидит Джексон Ван, облизывает ложку от стоящего перед ними йогурта и что-то увлеченно рассказывает.

—… бро, послушай, я однозначно Кирк. Джебоми-хён точно Спок, Джинён — МакКой, Туан — Ухура, Бэм — Чехов, _obviously_ , его корейский просто беда, Ёндже — Сулу, а Югём стопроцентный Скотти, поэтому у тебя, как его лучшего друга, только одна судьба. Ты — та зелёная херня на К, как его там…

Джексон начинает щёлкать пальцами, делая вид, что пытается вспомнить. Меня он ещё не заметил, и за это я благодарен. Я не видел его почти год, не слышал почти столько же — не считать же его редкие посты в инстаграме. Я отписался от него спустя неделю после того, как он уехал в Калифорнию, но, так как я слабак, практически каждый день захожу на его страницы во всех социальных сетях — @ _jacksonwang852g7_ , _JacksonWangVEVO_ и далее по списку. Не лучшие мои моменты, но неведение хуже. Джексон постит много селфи и собак, и каждый раз это так Джексон, что рука не поднимается наконец его заблокировать.

Я смотрю на его профиль — он совсем не изменился, только волосы снова белые, даже с расстояния видно, что пожженные донельзя, и так хочется запустить в них свои пальцы, как год назад, когда для этого не надо было разрешение, просто захотелось — и делаешь, и Джексон издаёт мурлыкающий такой звук, как кот, которым он наверняка был в прошлой жизни, и всё так хорошо-хорошо, даже если уже третью неделю съёмки по семнадцать часов в сутки и хочется сдохнуть.

— Вспомнил, ха! Кинсер!

Чонгук закатывает глаза так, что видны только белки — я мельком думаю, что однажды сниму хоррор и приглашу Чон Чонгука на главную роль. В качестве злодея или в качестве чувака, который умирает первым, потому что слишком скептично ко всему относится, не знаю. Джексон держит серьёзную мину ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем начинает громко смеяться. У меня спирает дыхание и я закрываю глаза — слишком много вот так сразу.

Телефон в руке вибрирует новым сообщением — это Ёндже, с очередным эмоджи какашки и «Джексон вернулся».

Да я вот уже в курсе.

Чонгук выглядит так, словно сейчас либо расплачется, либо рассмеётся — я его понимаю, у меня те же чувства.

(Обоих! Главный злодей и умирающий первым чувак могут быть братьями-близнецами! Семейная драма! Детская травма!)

Меня наконец замечают — Ким Чонин, один из наших милых, но безграмотных журналистов. Он смотрит на меня, приподняв бровь — мол, чувак, чего стоишь? Пока я думаю, каким выражением лица ему ответить, Джексон поворачивается в мою сторону и застаёт меня где-то на полпути от натянутой улыбки до битч-фейса. Ну что ж.

— Джебоми-хён! — от его улыбки можно ослепнуть. — А я вот вернулся.

Медленно провожу языком по зубам — во рту сухо, как в американской пустыне, в которой Джексон снимал свой последний фильм.

— Ммм. Надолго?

Джексон мгновенно серьезнеет:

— Навсегда.

Слова не находятся, я просто киваю.

Может быть. Может быть, эмоджи какашки ничего и не значит.


End file.
